I'm Glad You're Safe
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Foduck is relieved that Emily is unhurt-but realizes that he is in love with her. Can he confess his love, or will he only end destroying their friendship? (Request for WolfTenDragon.)


Emily was at last discharged from the repair dock, and she headed home- relieved that nothing had happened when she had picked up the dangerous container.

Northumberland had managed to retrieve it from the murky depths of the ocean, and it had been safely taken care of.

Foduck was pleased when this good news reached him- but he was also troubled by something.

The second he had found out about Emily picking up a dangerous container...all he thought about was her safety. He had hoped and hoped that she had not been hurt during the incident- and his first thought on finding her was that she was okay.

Ever since then, he couldn't stop thinking about her...

...

He was out on a safety patrol round the Big Harbour, when he bumped into Emily coming back from the repair dock. "Oh- I'm sorry, Emily!" He gasped, blushing furiously.

"That's alright, Foduck," Emily replied reassuringly- though she was concerned at how awkward Foduck was suddenly acting. She was about to ask if he was okay when he suddenly spoke first.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked her, sheepishly in an attempt to salvage his dignity.

"I'm fine, Foduck," Replied Emily honestly. "I'm sorry if I alarmed you last night..." She added.

"No, no, it's-it's f-fine," Foduck stammered, blushing. "I-I'm just glad you're safe." He gave her a smile.

"Well, I'm just glad things are back to normal- more or less..." but she muttered the last part to herself. Out loud, she added "Well, I better get going, I guess...I need to tell the Dispatcher I've returned."

"Okay, then, Emily- I'll let you be on your way," Answered Foduck, and he hurried away quickly, feeling very overwhelmed by his feelings for his friend.

...

Over the next two days, Foduck gradually worsened. His nerves were so bad that whenever Emily arrived anywhere he was, he made an excuse to leave. He stopped working with her. He only gave her a curt 'goodnight' before going to sleep. He didn't know how to approach her at all.

This confused Emily a great deal, so she told Theodore about it. "Theo, I feel that Foduck is avoiding me," She said.

"I'm sure he isn't," Soothed Theodore. "You and he are friends. Why would he avoid you?"

"Well, he's been acting...standoffish, since the day I found that container," Continued Emily. "Do you think maybe Foduck...doesn't like me anymore?"

"Of course not, Emily," Theodore answered. "Who could hate you?"

Unfortunately, Emily was not convinced. She became certain that Foduck no longer wanted to be her friend as she had been stupid and foolish by picking up the container without thinking about how dangerous it could be.

Her hypothesis was only confirmed when she saw Foduck that afternoon, and she decided to talk to him, so she headed over. "Hey, Foduck, if you're not busy...could we...go to the beach and talk?" She asked hopefully.

The safety tug started. "Um...sorry, Emily, I can't- I've...um...a lot of work to do today! Bye!" He turned and raced away again before Emily could say anything else.

Poor Emily felt her engine sink for what felt like the millionth time that week. Foduck was still unwilling to talk to her. The only way she could hope to seek an answer was to confront him directly.

She would do it tonight, at the dock.

...

Meanwhile, as he continued speeding away, Foduck remembered seeing Emily's hurt gaze just before he left her.

"Oh, poor Emily..." He sighed. "But how can I tell her how I feel? I love her. I don't want to mess it up and say something I'll regret. Love is regrettable, as is regret."

But unfortunately, poor Foduck could not answer his own dilemma.

Wearily, he finished his safety patrol, and waited until dusk fell.

...

"I'm nervous about this, George. What will happen if this doesn't work?" Asked Emily nervously, as she regarded her big friend beside her at the dock that evening- Foduck was still out.

"It has to," replied George determinedly. "Wait, here he comes now. I'll keep quiet and pretend to sleep." He promised.

"Thank you," Said Emily gratefully. George drifted off to sleep- just as Foduck pulled into the dock.

"Hello, Foduck," Said Emily.

"Evening, Emily," Replied Foduck. "Lovely weather we're having tonight, eh?"

Emily said nothing at first.

"Foduck, why have you been avoiding me?" She asked him directly- so directly, in fact, that George was caught off guard.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Emily repeated.

"Well- you see- the thing is...um..." the safety tug stammered before his companion cut him off.

"Foduck, please tell me- I have the feeling that you're avoiding me because I was foolish in doing something stupid! Well, if you don't want to be my friend anymore, you could just say. If you need me, I'll find somewhere else to sleep."

And Emily floated away. But she didn't get very far, when she heard Foduck shout something to her. She turned around.

"Emily, I'm sorry! I...I like you! In fact, I love you! I just didn't know how to tell you, so I ended up avoiding you...I'm sorry for hurting you."

Emily's eyes widened and she headed back to Foduck. "Did...did you say...you loved me?" She breathed quietly.

"Of course I did," Foduck said coarsely. "I would have just told you before, but I felt too awkward to say..."

"I forgive you," Emily said gently. "And...I love you too." She smiled, and Foduck smiled back. "Also, im sorry for those assumptions I made about you before."

"That's alright- we all make mistakes," answered Foduck. "But the important thing is that you're alright."

With that, Emily and Foduck moved closer together very slowly, and then- their lips met in a powerful and magical kiss which cemented the birth of their new relationship.


End file.
